


Safer to Hate Her

by TrillFae



Category: Kingsman, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy & original female character, F/M, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin - Freeform, Harry Lives, In agency secrets, Kinda?, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Roxy Morton - Freeform, Secret Missions, eggsy unwin - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrillFae/pseuds/TrillFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eggsy wasn’t sure what he got himself into; he knew his choice of career would put his life at risk, but knowing other’s lives depended on his actions was almost too much to bear. If he was being honest with himself, he still felt guilt over the amount of people he couldn’t save on 'V-Day’. He let out a deep sigh, running his hands through his hair. Although, he was somewhat relieved that he wouldn’t have to go about this mission alone, he just hoped this wouldn’t compare to that day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer to Hate Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3 so the tags may be off but I tried my best. Any suggestions would be very much appreciated.

Eggsy sat opposite of Harry carefully taking in the constructive criticism of his last mission. It was the same as always - “be more subtle” and be more “gentlemen like.” Be assured, that for his age, lack of experience and background, Eggsy was a spectacular Kingsman, however he was still a little rough around the edges. He was intently listening when he heard the door of Harry’s office open and close behind him.  
Usually, when someone entered Harry’s office uninvited or unannounced he always gave them a disapproving glare and made them enter the proper way. Although, Eggsy notice a warm smile adorn Harry’s face and his brown eyes light up. The tapping of heels approaching behind him reminded him of Gazelle’s blades forcefully impacting the floor as she ran towards him, sending a chill down his spine. Harry’s calm disposition, however, put him at ease.  
A petite woman quietly took the seat next to Eggsy. Discarding his confusion as to why Harry hadn’t scolded her yet aside, he noticed how beautiful she was; her skin was almost a golden brown and her long, dark hair contrasted perfectly with her green eyes.  
“Well, it’s nice seeing you, Caelia.” Harry smiled.  
“It’s nice seeing you as well.”  
Eggsy didn’t get the chance to admire her beauty long, before he was struck with another bout of confusion. It was in the way she greeted Harry. She didn’t call him Harry or even refer to him as Arthur.  
“Dad.”  
“Since when do ya have a kid ‘Arry?” he asked confused and perhaps a little offended that he was unaware that Harry actually had a family.  
“I haven’t been referred to as 'kid’ in a long time,” she giggled, surprisingly amused at his outburst.  
"Galahad, please, show some respect to your senior knight.” Harry let out a sigh, knowing Caelia’s arrival was going to open a can of worms he didn’t feel like dealing with. “Any, Eggsy this is Caelia, and Caelia this is Eggsy,” he introduced.  
"Actually, it’s Queen, but I’m not particular,” she corrected.  
"Wait, Queen? Like, as in Guinevere?”  
The position of Guinevere was only established a few years ago, however; it was crucial in maintaining the physical and mental health of agents. It was similar to that of 'Arthur’ in that it didn’t require field work, but in the case of Caelia’s she worked missions that needed her talent, experience and expertise.  
“I always thought that you’d be some old, wrinkly broad, but-” Eggsy continued, but prohibited himself from saying anything that would provoke Harry to shock him–again–with his signet ring.  
“Well, I’m glad I didn’t disappoint,” she stated simply, giving a slight roll of her eyes before directing her attention to her father with Eggsy following suit.  
Harry cleared his throat before starting, "Well, it’s no coincidence you’re both present. There seems to be a prolific political corruption in New Zealand. Usually, this isn’t something we would intervene in, else we’d be fighting every government on Earth, but this-this is different. ”  
Eggsy was served another dose of incertitude.  
“What d’ya mean there’s 'prolific political corruption’ in Zealand. I thought Transparency International ranked it the least corrupt?” he injected.  
“As long as greedy people exist and you have enough money to buy, it doesn’t really matter. You can buy anything,” Caelia stated matter-of-factly, almost jaded.  
“Oh,” he whispered. Eggsy was still naive to the amount of corruption in the world. Even after what he had witnessed in the past year, he still seen good and hope in the world; he still thought everyone was inherently good, but change through decisions they made and situations life put them through.  
"Yes, well,” Harry continued before pausing. He seemed hesitant, even preoccupied in his own thoughts. “There’s more laying under the surface. Merlin and I have an idea of what it is, but we need you two to scope it out. Of course, this will be a covert operation as usual. You’ll be receiving the I.D.’s, passports, and all the correct documents for the names you will be using. You’ll be leaving in three days; just long enough to pack and get things in order before your departure.”  
“How long is this mission going to be?” Caelia inquired.  
Harry didn’t reply.  
“We never get more than 48 hours to prepare to leave for a mission. How long is this mission going to take?” There was a reason Caelia attained her position of Guinevere. She detected small things that people usually brushed over. She also picked up on the lack of details concerning what was “laying under the surface,” but she knew how to choose her battles.  
Harry finally let out an exasperated sigh. “Six months to a year.” He rarely saw his daughter, but on the rare occasions he did, he was always sending her to dangerous foreign countries.  
“Okay,” she stated simply, almost relieved. Six months to a year was relatively short, honestly, she’d been on longer missions. This wasn’t anything that she couldn’t handle.  
Eggsy on the other hand was already going into emotional turmoil. He’d be without seeing his mum or little sister for at least six months, and being away from them wasn’t what caused him anxiety, it was the possibility that in the six months of his absence that Dean could creep his way back into their lives. Eggsy did the most he could to get his family out of that situation; he moved her out of the little apartment that was their own personal hell and got her a place on the other side of town. He even got her a new job, a place where he was sure Dean or his goons wouldn’t see her, she was a receptionist at the tailor shop. And as lovely of a woman as she was, she was kind to a fault. It would be easy for Dean to give her a half-hearted apology and just that easily she’d forgive him. He wanted to avoid that at all cost.  
Harry continued to explain their departure and the persona’s they were to uphold.  
"You’ll be Coleman and Joslyn Yates. Coleman, you’ll be a geneticist and Joslyn you’ll be a pediatrician.” Harry passed them their respective manila folders containing their background information. “Look over the documents and be at headquarters at 5:30 am.”  
Caelia gave Harry a slight nod before excusing herself, the tapping of her heels getting softer and softer, before becoming silenced behind the door of Harry’s office.  
Eggsy decided it was time to excuse himself too, the sooner he got his mother and sister straightened out, the better.  
“Eggsy, one thing before you leave,” there was a moment of silence before he continued. “Don’t.” He simply stated.  
“Don’t what?”  
“This is a crucial mission and she’s a serious Kingsman, Eggsy, I don’t need you getting distracted. Anyway, it will be to your benefit not to pursue anything with her,” he added without explanation.  
"Why’s that, 'Arry? I think I can handle it.” Eggsy teased, trying to test Harry’s limits.  
“Well, she did have to terminate her last 'admirer,’ it would be a shame to lose a knight of your caliber.” He stopped for a moment, letting his comment sink into Eggsy consciousness. “Have a nice day.” He smiled, dismissing him.  
***  
Eggsy sat on the ledge of his bay window as he dialed his best friend. He let out a sigh awaiting for her to answer.  
“Hello?” A sweet and light voice asked through the line.  
“Hey, Rox! How 'ave you been?”  
“Great, I just got back from that mission in the Bahamas. I came back with a great tan, too! How about you Eggy?” Roxy’s smirk almost audible in her voice.  
“I’m…decent, but I have a little favor to ask you?”  
“’Course, what is it?”  
“I’m goin’ on a mission in a few days and-” he hesitated for a moment. Roxy watched over his mother and sister all the time when he was off on extended mission, but six months seemed a little ridiculous.  
“Oh, you want me to watch your family for you?”  
“Uh, yea-”  
“Of course, Eggsy, I told you anytime!”  
Eggsy’s end of the line was silent. As well as Rox and he got along, it was still difficult for him to ask something so significant from her.  
“Eggsy? You alright?” She inquired.  
“Yea, it’s just that, it’s going to be for a while this time. I don’t want to ask that from you.”  
“It can’t be that long Eggsy. It’s fine I promise you.”  
“I could be gone for up to a year, Rox,” he finally admitted.  
"A year, wha-what kind of mission are you going on?” she questioned, the concern apparent in her voice.  
“It’s nothing serious. It just gonna be an extensive, in-depth mission,” he lied, he honestly didn’t know why this mission was going to be so long, but he wanted her worries to be put to rest.  
"Oh, okay then,” Her once chipper voice was now a whisper. “Don’t worry about it Eggsy; you’re my best friend, making sure your family is safe won’t be a problem.  
"Thanks, Rox! I really 'preciate it!”  
There was a rapid knocking at the door, drawing his attention from his call. This piqued his curiosity a little; the late hour he was receiving a visitor wasn’t the issue. It was the fact that he rarely got visitors other than his family, Roxy, and Harry. When he didn’t respond there was another rapping on the door.  
“Ay, I’ll call you later, Rox. Someone’s at my door.”  
“Alright, bye.”  
Eggsy ended the called before giving his farewell, eager to get to the door. Before he could arrive at the door there was a third knock.  
“I’m comin’ dammit!” he shouted as he swiftly swung the door open. “Oh, sorry,” he apologized as he realized who was on the other side of the door.  
"Well, good evening to you too, Mr. Yates.” Caelia greeted, giving him a subtle wink.  
“Hi.” He stood in the threshold of the door, dumbfounded for the third time today. “What are ya doing 'ere?”  
“Well, you are going to be my husband for the next six months so I figured I’d start trying to get used to you.” Caelia simply stated and she slide past him and into his flat.  
Eggsy noticed Caelia had a problem with entering places uninvited, but he also wasn’t going to complain that a women that was gorgeous as her was in his home. He closed the door behind him and followed her into his living room.  
“You know this isn’t a normal mission, right?” She sat on the leather couch, leaning against the arm of the couch.  
“Yeah.” He nodded.  
“No, I mean this is far different than what you’re used to. You didn’t by chance notice that Harry wouldn’t elaborate on details that Merlin and him know?”  
“N-no.”  
Caelia nodded to herself, mentally taking note of Eggy’s lack of attention to detail before continuing. “Eggsy, I trust you and your ability as a knight. I kinda have too, a lack of trust between partners is what gets you killed. That’s beside the point; I know you’ve already save the world once, but I need you to know this is different.”  
“How different?”  
“You’ve been a Kingsman for a year and a half year, right?” She didn’t wait for his reply. “You still haven’t seen 'enough’ to be jaded and cynical yet, which, in some ways is great, but callousness can get you into some lethal situations. ” Caelia was trying to make sure she got her point across. She was like her father in many ways, but unlike him, she wasn’t eloquent with her words. “They assigned you to this mission because of your talent, but you’re void of the experience and tenure of most. I know first-hand that just telling won’t help much, but you need to know just how dangerous this is going to be. I’m even a little precautious of what’s going on. What I’m trying to say is be careful, and trust only the people you need to.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind”  
Eggsy wasn’t sure what he got himself into; he knew his choice of career would put his life at risk, but knowing other’s lives depended on his actions was almost too much to bear. If he was being honest with himself, he still felt guilt over the amount of people he couldn’t save on 'V-Day’. He let out a deep sigh, running his hands through his hair. Although, he was somewhat relieved that he wouldn’t have to go about this mission alone, he just hoped this wouldn’t compare to that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr through "O-egerton-fantasies.tumblr.com". It's a bunch of Taron and Jack O'Connell fics there if your interested. Along with the writings of a bunch of other wonderful authors.


End file.
